Lost Legacy chapter
by Junothefox
Summary: note: this story doesn't take place in the halo universe but halo is a big influence. A group of soldiers have to stop an attack from unknown robots by entering a old, weird building that has been bury by time what is in there read and find out.


Note: this is not in the halo universe, but halo was the a big influence on my work

Chapter 1  
The Shield and The Spear

():"I Joined the GAOA at the age of 15, I was young and stupid. In five year, I quickly rose up in rank. It was five years ago that I found out that I was bound to change the universe. It was the year 2598, in the mints of opinion shield."

Blitz: "Welcome your to the briefing, The Fvaron miners have stumbled upon a Modra structure. You must get in and save as many innocents as you can and neutralize the threat down there, be careful those are unknown machines no one knows what they can do. End of briefing, get to your posts to get ready for drop down."  
(Alarm rings)  
Intercom: "get ready for the drop in 30 seconds."  
Aaron: "I hope you guys are ready?"  
Leo: "Are you kidding."  
Eden: "We've been born for this."  
Jinks: "I wish I was to short for this rid."  
Intercom: "Drop in 5..4..3..2..1."  
(Jinks screams like a little girl)  
Eden: "clam down newbie."  
Aaron: "if you think this is bad, wait until we hit the surface."  
Jinks:" o shhhii(they hit the surface)."  
(As the pod door opens they hear massive gun fire and lasers)  
Leo: "quickly to the mines."  
(they see many battles by groups of azlons and robots take place as they walk thought the sand, they charge in with guns blazing and swords slashing)  
(they findly get to the mines)  
Eden: "these robots don't seem to stop coming, where are they coming from."  
Aaron:"uh that might be it."  
(There's a big chamber with a giant door in front of them)  
Eden: "Dam, that door makes King Kong look like a pansy."  
Jinks: "its knock knock time."  
(He sets a bomb in front of the door)  
Jinks: "I would cover you ears if I were you."  
(it blows a 10 foot crater and made a hole in the door)  
Aaron: "remind me not to piss you off."  
(They enter the structure)  
Aaron: "if there is anything asleep in here, it sure hell is awake know."  
Jinks: "whats this (he taps on a giant aquarium looking thing)."  
(A giant serpent pops out in front of the glass)  
(Jinks screams)  
Aaron: "I'm guessing this sign saids don't tap on the glass."  
Leo: "who ever was here left in a hurry."  
Unknown voice: "Scanning, welcome Modrion my name is Eve."  
(A light shines on a modra computer)  
Jinks: "whoa so high tech, I got to see this, access denied!"  
Eve: "only the Modrion can get access."  
Jinks: "huh?"  
Eve: "The Modrion is the one you know as Leo."  
Jinks: "Leo! why not me?."  
Eve: "you don't have the right blood."  
Jinks: "Are you saying there something wrong with my blood."  
Eve: "no."  
Jinks: "just get me access."  
(Eve electrocuted Jinks)  
Jinks: "hey don't make me get flirty  
Leo, Aaron, Eden: "shut up jinks."  
Leo: "stand a side Jinks."  
(Leo gain access)  
Aaron: "Anything interesting."  
Jinks: "like ancient youtube?"  
Eden: "Jinks just shut up for the rest of the mission."  
Leo: "there we go the security system is now down."  
Aaron: "Sir, mission compete."  
(Radio)Blitz: "good work down there."  
Setzer: "Nice work men."  
Jinks: "Oh for the love of god will people and things stop poping out of nowhere!"  
Leo: "How did you get down here, Sir."  
Setzer: "Easy, I followed you."  
Leo: "you've been here the whole time."  
Setzer: "yes, and I have to say, its good to see you again Eve."  
Eve: "Oh master Gule, it's been a long time."  
Setzer: "Yes it has."  
Aaron: "how do you know Eve?"  
Setzer: "save that questions later, there's someone else in here."  
Eve: "someone's up loading a virus to the mainframe."  
Setzer: "Leo, Aaron, Eden, go find the intruders, Eve upload yourself to my Armor."  
Jinks: "how about me."  
Setzer: "I don't know, guard the exit."  
(Leo hears a familiar voice)  
Krieg: "So you finely found us."  
Doom: "it's done, sir."  
Krieg: "let's get out of this place."  
Leo: "you aren't going any where  
(Aaron and Eden pop out)  
Aaron: "Krieg your under arrest for treason."  
Krieg: "Ha Ha, foolish youth."  
(Doom Blasts a EMP wave, which Blasts a high pitch sound in the men's radio, Leo, Aaron and Eden scream in pain)  
Aaron: "OW, where did krieg and his assistant go."  
Eden: "I don't know, they say he's the fast man to ever live."  
(They went back to Sezter)  
Leo: "are you guys OK?"  
Setzer: "I'm fine, my armor protects me from EMPs, I'm not so sure for your friend there."  
Aaron: "Are you OK Jinks?"  
Jinks: "**What**?"  
Aaron: "**Are you OK**?"  
Jinks: "**OK**."  
Aaron: "he's fine."  
Leo: "The intruder was ."  
Setzer: "I know Krieg and Doom."  
Aaron: "Man They don't kid when they say you know every thing."  
Jinks: "egghead."  
Setzer: "attention all units Krieg has gone rouge I repeat, Krieg has gone rouge."  
Leo: "what now?"  
Setzer: "we will be needed on the surface, and this place is no use to us, krieg made sure of that."  
Jinks: "I think my ears are blooding, can someone carry me."  
Eden: "I could but I would drop you on your face."  
Aaron: "go carry your self."  
Jinks: "wait up."

Final notes:

Check my website- .com

If you don't like where I put my story, then tell me some better places to put it (doesn't have to be on fan fiction)

Influences on the serie: Halo, Bleach, full metal alchemist, wolverine and the xmen and the game prototype.


End file.
